


Wings of Ash

by J_P_Lupine



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alfea College, Blood and Injury, Don't copy to another site, Fairies, Frenemies, Friends With Benefits, Hermaphrodites, LGBTQ Character, Magic, NSFW, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_P_Lupine/pseuds/J_P_Lupine
Summary: Ash is private about their past and themself- for good reason. When someone has secrets they don't want exposed, it's hard to really open up when they're lying to those around them. Ash travels to Alfea College to learn how to master their magic but finds themself soon trying to balance friends, studies, and keeping their secrets hidden.(A/N: Shoutout to fastkeke for getting me interested in this show 'cause I originally wasn't even gonna watch it until they said something. Also so wild to see characters I grew up with like this lol)(Publish Date: March 13, 2021)
Relationships: Riven (Winx Club)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Alfea College

"My parents tell me this is the best school for me. I've yet to see such." I said with a cool tone as I stood in front of the headmistress's desk. My eyes glanced around her office, seeing the shelves piled with old books.

"I assure you, Alfea _is_ the right match." She stated while flipping through my file. "Our curriculum is built solely to bring out the full potential of our students. Even if they are of old blood." My gaze snapped to her, seeing her looking right at me with a knowing expression on her face.

"I don't know what you mean by that."

"Your parents and this school have deep connections. They informed me of your circumstance upon enrollment, though, even if they hadn't, I would have figured it out given that they are alumni." Dowling then flipped up a page in my file. "Your record shows you have adept control over your magic. I hope you don't plan on....'jumping the gun' in your studies because of it."

"Control doesn't mean knowledge." I shifted on my feet while sliding my hands into my jacket pockets. "I want to learn all the different magicks within my ability."

"Your parents said as much. I'm putting you in the first-year classes to go over the basics. You start tomorrow."

"Wait, the basics?"

"I want to see for myself what your level of control is. If you are as good as your record claims, it should be no problem for you, yes?"

"....You're serious?"

"I am. I understand you've been keeping your identity secret thus far, but Alfea College is no walk in the park. We are dedicated to producing the strongest fairies and Specialists, and our teachings match such dedication. If you wish to transfer to a lesser school, you're more than welcome. However, I cannot guarantee you will have someone of my position helping in keeping your secret hidden."

"Fine. The basics."

"Good." Dowling smiled at me while closing the file. "If you don't have any other questions, you can go get settled in your room."

"I do have one." I said, and she slightly raised her brows to gesture for me to continue. "Are you one of us?" My eyes narrowed.

"I am not." She chuckled. "I may be old, but I'm not _that_ old."

"Well, to be technical, neither am I."

"No, but your parents are." Dowling replied, and I cracked a smile while scoffing.

"Then I have no more questions."

~

Unpacking my bags didn't take long seeing as I didn't have much, but the room still felt empty given how spacious it was. I knew there was a greenhouse here, and plenty of earth fairies, so I could probably get some plants to fill in some spaces.

Plants in here might also help make me feel more comfortable in this foreign place. Alfea College may be built in a clearing in the woods, but it wasn't like the mountains back home.

There was a knock on my door, and my brows furrowed.

"Hi! I just wanted to say hello to the roommate. Also wanted to see if you'd be interested in going to the orientation party with us later."

"....You're rather friendly." I muttered while looking at the young man through my cracked open door.

"Oh, right! I'm Vand." He held out his hand in greeting. "Don't feel like you can't come out into the common areas, I promise I won't bite."

"Ash." I said after a quiet pause and shook his hand.

"So, what are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, uh, I meant element. Just curious, is all. I'm water, so if you're also water, we could, I don't know, be study buddies, perhaps."

"Fire." I replied, and he chuckled. "What?"

"A fire fairy named Ash?"

"A water fairy named Vand?" I retorted. "I think I'm just gonna head out on my own. Thanks for the offer, though."

~

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" A woman apologized after bumping into my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." I straightened my jacket while glancing her over.

"Silly me, I wasn't watching where I was going." She waved her hand at her head while smiling. "Are you a transfer or a first-year? Uh, just asking 'cause I know most of the other-"

"First-year." I stated while looking around as music came from overhead.

"Oh, brilliant! You're going to love it here. Alfea is just wonderful. See, I actually grew up here since my dad runs the greenhouse, so I've been all over." She waved her hand while chuckling. "Oh, how rude of me! I'm Terra, by the way." My interest was now piqued as I looked at her again.

"Earth fairy?"

"How'd you guess? Name give it away?" She laughed.

"Actually, I was hoping to find an earth fairy." I shifted on my feet, watching her expression change.

"Really? Why?"

"....I wanted to get plants for my room. I'm not an earth fairy, so-"

"Say no more. However many you want, I can get you. We've got a wide selection in the greenhouse, but if you're looking for something else, I can easily grow anything from a seed." Terra had a spark of excitement in her eyes, and I actually found myself relaxing while talking to her. She just had such an air of warmth about her.

"Thank you. I'm Ash." I softly smiled while sliding my hands into my pockets. "I'm also not picky on the plants, so long as they aren't finicky."

"Oh, I have quite a collection of succulents then if you're interested."

"Cacti? I've never had one of those."

"No worries. Most are fairly low maintenance, very hardy as well. They're also very good with heat. Oh, was it weird to assume you're a fire fairy? You just seem like-"

"No, you're right. I'm a fire fairy." I nodded. "Didn't think it was that obvious, though."

"Don't worry, it's not." Terra waved her hand. "I just noticed how it's warmer around you. Fire fairies tend to have higher body temperatures, which you would know seeing as you're a fire fairy, and I'm now rambling."

"You're rather observant."

"Why, thank you. So, how many plants are you looking to have?"

"Just a few for the windowsill, and maybe one for my desk. Um, I'm from the mountains, so is there a way to maybe get a plant like you'd find out there?"

"Of course! High, mid, or low altitude on the mountains?"

"Mid. With forests."

"That sounds gorgeous. How would a fern sound?"

"Lovely, actually."

"Perfect, then. Some succulents and a fern." Terra was grinning from ear to ear. "What mountains are you from, anyhow?"

"Oh, just a range a good ways from here." Shifting on my feet, I glanced away. "It was nice chatting with you, Terra. I think I'm gonna go get a drink now, though."

"Right. Right, yeah. Time to mingle away, then." Her smile seemed to falter a bit.

"We can talk more later, yeah?"

"Yeah." And she was grinning again.

~

Locking my door behind me, I slid off my jacket and draped it over the back of the chair. Sitting down on the edge of the chair at the desk, I clenched my jaw while pulling my shirt off. The movement caused tense aches to arise, and I glanced to the door again to make sure that no one was there.

Sighing through my nose, I carefully began to undo the bandages wrapped around my chest. Going slow and steady, I unraveled the tight bandages before dropping them onto the desk. I took a second to breathe, feeling the relief once the bandages were off.

Grabbing the small mirror, I drug it over to get a look at my back. There were no new wounds as far as I could see, so the pain was just from binding for so long. I would have left the orientation party sooner, but I actually did enjoy talking to Terra.

She was nice, like a ball of sunshine, and could somehow ramble on and on about plants. It was interesting and refreshing, especially given I'd been mostly solitary at the other schools I'd been to growing up. However, now that I was an adult in college, I wanted to actually try and make friends. Allies would be important to have.

Grunting through clenched teeth, I lit a healing fire on my back to help with the pain. I could see the flames dancing in the mirror, and the aches were fading. My wings stretched out now, feeling better as I could feel the pull of my muscles from them moving.

New age fairies had lost their wings long ago through evolution, but those of older blood had long lifespans. It was believed that they had died out, and as far as I knew, the older of our kind indeed had, but there were a few of us younger ones left. We didn't have wings like our elders, either, though.

My parents, in a way, were like living fossils- a piece of history in the present. They were from the time fairies were losing their wings but hadn't quite yet. And they'd passed that on to me.

My wings were small and practically useless, just vestigial appendages on my back that couldn't even give me flight. However, they signified the deep connection I still had to the flows of magic in the natural world. They were a secret my family had kept hidden for my entire life, and I intended to keep it to my grave.

There was no telling what would happen if it got out that our kind still existed, even if very few in numbers. I could only assume my parents had something on Dowling to let her in the know while not worrying she'd let the secret out. That, or perhaps she somehow had something to gain from this arrangement.

The healing fire died out, and I flapped my wings a few times to make sure they were fine now. The insect-like appendages looked fine without any tears or bends, and the pain seemed to be completely gone now. Sighing through my nose with relief, I stood up and got ready for bed.


	2. Fragile Wings

"Magic lives in the very fabric of nature. And here in our circle of stone, it's magnified. The Vessel tests your ability to channel that magic." Dowling gestured to the wide, metal bowl on the rock in the center of the ring. "Further down the line, you may learn to connect with other elements, but your first year is all about the element you were born with."

"Oh, how exciting." Terra whispered beside me. "I've always wanted to try using the Vessel."

"Earth. Soil, sand, rock, and all manner of plant life. Water. The lakes and oceans of the world, or the molecules that exist in all organisms around us. The mind. Thoughts, memories, dreams. Air. Speed, temperature, sound. Its power and electrical properties. Whatever your element, the emotions underlying it are the same for _all_ fairies." Dowling slid her hands into her coat. "Who would like to go first?"

Terra's hand shot up, and Dowling nodded her head in her direction. The woman beside me was practically vibrating with excitement as she stood up and went to the Vessel. Terra raised her hands and focused her magic. Nothing happened at first, but then vines began to peek out of the Vessel and climb towards the sky.

One by one, students went forth to try their hand at the Vessel. When it came my time, I simply placed my hands onto the Vessel and glanced at Dowling. She quirked up a brow as if to say 'show me what you've got', so I did.

Fire burst out of the Vessel, crackling and swaying as I looked Dowling in the eye. I doubted this would change anything, but a small part of me was hoping once she saw my power and potential that she would move me to classes that would actually be teaching me magic.

The fire died, and I went to sit back down.

"Oh, wow." Terra giggled. "You're certainly not a few generations down."

"What?" I cleared my throat while looking at her as a redheaded woman was walking up to the Vessel.

"Uh, I'm sorry if that came off as impolite. See, I just meant, given your power, it doesn't seem like you have much human in your bloodline. Bloom, for example," Terra glanced to the redhead holding the Vessel, having difficulties producing even a spark in the bowl. "both of her parents are human."

"How unlucky."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

"I would. Did." I stated while watching her continue to struggle. "If they're both human, she's probably had absolutely no training in controlling her magic until now."

"Well....that is true, but.... What better place to learn than Alfea, right?" Her laugh had a nervous edge to it.

"Do you really believe Alfea is that good?"

"Oh, of course, I do. Alfea has always been the top school for learning magic since its founding."

"What about the old magicks?" I questioned while looking at her.

"Well, what hasn't been lost to history, you don't start learning that stuff until _much_ much later."

"How much later?"

"Certainly not in your first year." Terra laughed, but her reply only irritated me. Why in the world did my parents tell me this place was a good idea?

~

"Guys, this is Ash." Terra introduced me as she sat down at the table with her lunch. "I hope you don't mind that I invited them to eat with us."

"Not at all. I'm Aisha."

"Bloom." The redhead waved her finger while holding her fork.

"Musa." The one with headphones nodded my way as I sat across from Terra in the empty spot.

"Pleasure meeting you all."

"How formal. You're not a noble, are you?"

"No." I scoffed. "Just using manners."

"Good. We've got enough royalty on our hands already." Musa popped off while taking a drink from her bottle.

"Oh, Stella isn't that bad." Terra scrunched up her nose.

"Stella?" My brows furrowed. "As in Queen Luna's daughter?"

"The one and only."

"No offense, but you don't look like the crowd she'd hang around." I said while glancing at the people at the table.

"Because we're not." Aisha raised her brows while stabbing her fork into her food. "We're suitemates."

"Isn't she a second year?" The air around the table seemed to get a bit tense.

"That's one touchy subject we dare not touch."

"I see."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Bloom gave me a look while leaning on the table. "Fire fairy to fire fairy."

"Shoot."

"What helps you....make fire? And keep it under control?"

"Headmistress Dowling explained it in class. Emotions are our source of power."

"Yeah, I got that, but, like...."

"Oh, you mean because of your failure with the Vessel?" I asked, and she pursed her lips.

"That's one way to put it."

"Don't get in your head about it. Use powerful emotions, memories, nothing small-time."

"What does that even mean?" Bloom's face scrunched up, and I waved my hand.

"Times where you were extremely happy. Love. Revelry."

"You wouldn't happen to have a step-by-step, would you?" Bloom questioned, and I chuckled.

"Magic is something _felt_ , not forced. It's _feelings_ and your connection to nature and the elements that make it. Pushing it will only make you lose control, so believe me, just try looking for a memory to use for now."

"Well, hello, newbie." A voice spoke up from my side as a guy slid across the table. "What are you doing at a table of nerds?"

"Shove off, Riv." Terra made a face while looking at him.

"Make me." He shot back at her with a grin.

"What makes you think I'm not a nerd?" I asked while raising a brow at the guy.

"Leather jacket, for one thing. Posture, hair, clothes." He looked me up and down while listing off things.

"That's rich coming from you. Don't let him fool you, just last year he was a big nerd himself." Terra popped off, and I wondered why her attitude was so different towards this man compared to anyone else.

"Word of advice, newbie, find some better friends."

"You think you know better?" I raised an eyebrow at him, and he leaned onto the table.

"Of course, I do." He had a cocky smile.

"Apparently not." I rested my chin in my palm while looking at him. "'Cause if you did, you'd know Terra is quite a good friend and a sweetheart."

"What, are you her new boyfriend or something?" He scoffed. "Defending her honor? How charming. Might want to get your eyes checked, 'cause she's clearly-" I snapped my fingers on my other hand while smiling at the man Terra called Riv, and a fire lit on his jacket sleeve.

He jumped up from the table, quickly smacking at the fire to put it out before it could spread any further. Once he managed to put it out, I snapped again, and a small flame started on the back pocket of his jeans.

"Ash!" Terra gasped as we were watching the guy dance around and holler.

"Fine." I grabbed my water and tossed it at him, soaking the back of his jeans as the little fire went out. I could hear laughter in the dining hall, and I smiled again at the man when he shot me a dirty look. "So, what crawled up his ass and died?"

"Who knows." Terra sighed as she watched him storm off. "He really did use to be rather sweet."

"Riven? Seriously?" Musa scoffed.

"I am serious!" Terra waved her hand. "He was so different last year. Definitely nicer, even if he did pick up that ridiculous vape."

"So Mr. Cool Guy is actually Mr. Dork?"

"I guess you could say that." Terra laughed.

~

"Hey, Ash! We're going out to kick around the football some. Want to join?" Vand called out from the other side of my locked door.

"Pass."

"Oh, come on. We hardly ever see ya. Maybe this can be our bonding moment!"

"I'm studying." I replied while looking over the books on my desk.

"Suit yourself, then." Glancing to the door, I knew he was just trying to be nice, but I couldn't get close to my suitemate. Getting close to him would risk me getting lax, and him finding out my secret. If he got too comfortable with me, he'd be less likely to leave me with my privacy.

I didn't want to be mean, but I had to keep a safe distance since we lived in close quarters to one another and this was the only place I could stretch out my wings. I had to stay safe, but I didn't want to have to be ever vigilant where I was supposed to be sleeping as well.

~

Flipping through the book of runes as I was walking back to my suite after class, I paid no mind to the rowdy group in the field with a ball. There were others sprawled out in the grass with their own textbooks and study buddies, no doubt taking advantage of the lovely weather and pleasant atmosphere the campus had.

I would have liked to as well, but my wings had been bound all day and were aching. I'd deal with them first when I reached my room, then continue my reading surrounded by the plants Terra had gifted me. That woman had ended up making my room look like an earth fairy's room, but I didn't mind it. All the greenery helped me relax and my room to have a pleasant scent to it.

"Heads up!" I heard someone shout as I turned the page in my book. Not bothering to pay attention since the shout came from the field, I kept my head in my book.

Which I shouldn't have done.

Something hit my back hard, knocking the wind from my lungs, and my vision went white with pain. Dropping my book, I fell to my knees while crying out. I heard familiar wild laughter as I was breathing heavily, trying to choke down the excruciating pain burning at my nerves.

There was no doubt in my mind that my wings were torn.

The laughter died out when he saw I wasn't getting up, and I could feel people staring at me as my fingers dug into the rocks on the path.

"It didn't hit you _that_ hard, don't be a wuss." Closing my eyes, I tried to ignore everyone around me to try and swallow the pain enough to get to my suite. I could heal once I got there, but I couldn't risk exposure. "Hey, man. Just get up-" A hand touched my shoulder, and I reflexively shoved the person back.

Riven landed on his ass in the grass, looking at me with wide eyes as he saw the expression on my face and the tears of pain I couldn't hold back. My wings had already been hurting from being bound to my back, but now they were literally torn, making it feel like hot irons were being pressed to my nerves.

"I-It was just a football. I didn't think you were that much of a pansy-"

"I have a bad back, you shit!" I hissed through clenched teeth but finally managed to push myself to my feet. My vision sparked, and I took a deep, slow breath. I didn't even bother to pick up my book and just walked away to quickly get to the safety of my room.

Back in my suite, I had my fists clenched on my desk while letting the cool air hit my back. I tried to muffle the sounds of pain as I raised my wings, seeing just how badly damaged they had gotten from being pinned down and hit by that damn ball as I looked in the mirror. The amber membrane in either wing had multiple tears, and I knew the damage was this extensive because of them being tightly wrapped down.

Swallowing, I used my magic to create a healing fire that engulfed my wings. Aches and pains were easy to take away with this method, but wounds would take some time to repair. Because of how fragile these damn things were, healing magic was the first thing I picked up from my parents.

As a child, it was always them that had to do this for me, but once I hit middle school, I learned how to do it myself. Doing healing magic for so long was actually one of the reasons I had such control of my fire now. My parents were knowledgeable in the magicks themselves, but there were many things they were hesitant to teach me themselves, which was why they sent me to schools.

There was risk of exposure growing up, yes, but putting me in such environments also helped hone my ability to hide. Just as the other fairies had evolved to blend in better with the humans, I had adapted to blend in with the other fairies.

Sniffling, I wiped the tears from my face as I laid on my desk and let my magic do its work. I could feel the tears closing on my wings as the fire lit my room.

A knock at the door made me jolt.

I remembered to lock it, didn't I?

"Hey, uh....you left your book. I was just gonna leave it there but seeing as I.... Well, whatever." Riven's voice came from the other side of the door. "I'm just gonna leave it here with a joint. Pretty good for pain relief, so have at it."

"....That's a shite apology." I said loud enough for him to hear me.

"Who said I was apologizing?"

"Your guilty tone and the weed." There was a quiet pause, and I rolled my eyes. Putting out my fire and lowering my wings, they pressed flat against my back as I went to the door. Unlocking it, I only cracked it open a few inches. "Just give me my book. You can keep the joint."

"You sure? Pretty good stuff, newbie."

"I'm already using a poultice, no need." I held out my hand for my book, and those light eyes of his seemed to study my face.

"Not that I care, but what happened? Fairy with a bad back isn't something you really come across."

"If you don't care, why bother asking?"

"Curiosity, I guess." He leaned on the doorframe while looking down at me and tapping my book on his shoulder. "Makes us even, though."

"Even?"

"Well, you did light me on fire."

"Your clothes, barely, and you didn't actually get hurt."

"You soaked my ass with water, and I had to walk all the way back to my room like that."

"Oh, so you're trying to say the pain to your ego is equal to the physical pain you caused me?" My eyes narrowed, and he made a face like he knew he'd said something shitty and was now thinking of a way to fix it. "Just give me my damn book." I reached for it, but he raised it higher to keep me from getting it. "Oh, how mature."

"That poultice you're using....what's in it?"

"What?"

"What's in it?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. Not really. But if you're using the wrong thing, it's not gonna work as a pain reliever."

"Trust me, I've been dealing with this long enough to know how to care for it. Now, my book." Riven seemed to study my face for a second but then handed back my book.

"Terra make you the poultice?"

"Just because I'm not an earth fairy doesn't mean I don't know anything about plants. And you're rather nosy for someone who doesn't give a shit."

"Maybe I'm trying to get on your good side to not get lit on fire again."

"Don't be an asshole and you won't have to worry about it."

"Well-"

"Lovely chat, thanks for my book." I then shut my door and turned the lock. Sighing, I went back to my desk and collapsed in my chair. The pain was becoming unbearable again, and I went back to healing my wings.

Even if Riven hadn't actually apologized, I could tell he was feeling guilty. He'd meant to hit me with the ball to get revenge, but he hadn't meant to actually hurt me the way he had. I guess he wasn't the complete asshole he made himself out to be.

Still pissed me off plenty, though.


	3. Specialist Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

"Ash, there's no need to be a show-off." Dowling raised her brows at me since I was bouncing flames between the pieces of kindling on my desk.

"Simply staving off the boredom." I replied.

"I understand our classes on control are a breeze for you, but your peers are still learning."

"Then give me something else to do in the meantime." I said while looking at her. Dowling stared back for a few seconds, then went to a shelf to grab a box. The students watched her closely as she came to my desk and dumped out the box onto the stone plate in front of me.

"Light a single seed in the pile and keep your flame on that one seed." Dowling said while waving her hand to the pile of wheat seeds. "Go on. You'll find these are a bit more difficult than the kindling." She smiled, challenging me as the class was staring.

We both knew it was more than 'a bit' given how small the seeds were and how easily they burned. However, I wasn't one to back down. Scoffing, I raised my hands.

"At least you're up to bat." I muttered.

"I'm the headmistress. You're not the first student to challenge me, nor will you be the last." Dowling got a smirk on her face as she walked away from my desk. She walked around the room, checking on the progress of the other students while I set to completing my given task.

~

"Don't mind if I do." Riven plucked up the apple from my tray as he plopped down in the seat across from me.

"Don't you have other people to bug?"

"Is that all I am to you? A nuisance?" He feigned a hurt expression before biting into the apple.

"Pretty much."

"Ouch." He chuckled.

"What'd you expect after bothering me so much?" I asked while scooping up some mashed potatoes.

"You to lighten up a little. You seem to always have such a serious look on your face."

"Are you admitting to watching me? I thought arsehole was all that you were, not a creep too."

"I'm not a creep. I have to look at you when I bug you, don't I?"

"Or you could just leave me alone entirely, then you wouldn't have to look at me at all."

"Well, maybe I like lookin' at ya."

"Nice try, I don't fluster easy."

"So I see." Riven looked amused as he took another bite out of the apple. "You plan on going to the party tonight?"

"What party?"

"The Specialist party. It's annual and a blast."

"Didn't even know about it."

"Well, do you plan on going now that you do?"

"Are you trying to subtly invite a nerd to a Specialist party?"

"Not at all."

"Good, 'cause it's not my scene."

"Oh, there's your nerd showing. What, are you going to stay in and read all night?" He had a taunting tone, and I simply looked at him while taking a drink. "You are, aren't you? Now that's just boring."

"To you."

"To anyone who likes to have fun."

"I like to have fun."

"Really? 'Cause, it doesn't look like it."

"My type of fun just doesn't need a crowd of people that I presume will be rather intoxicated."

"And high." Riven pointed with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you even at college?" I narrowed my eyes while shaking my head at him. "At least this one specifically if all you want to do is drink, smoke, and party."

"Because this is the best place to drink, smoke, and party. You haven't seen a _real_ party at Alfea yet."

"I was wondering where you went." A woman with her hair back in two braids stood by the table.

"Why? Miss me already?" Riven taunted.

"No, just wondering why you suddenly walked off. I guess you're the reason why." Her gaze landed on me as she held the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"Does he like to irritate you as much as he does me?" I questioned.

"Who knows." She cracked a smile. "Hi, I'm Beatrix." She held out her other hand for me to shake.

"Ash." I shook her hand. "I hope you're here to drag him away now."

"Oh, that's hurtful." Riven put a hand on his chest. "Fine," He sighed. "I'll leave you to do your nerd shit in peace."

"How polite." I popped off, and he scoffed while walking away with Beatrix.

"Ash, you're going to the party tonight, right?" Terra sat down beside me. "Please say yes. Though, I won't pressure you if you don't want to. I, uh, just didn't want to go alone and thought maybe you'd be interested-"

"Woah, slow down." I raised my hand since she was talking so fast. "Are you talking about the Specialist party?"

"I am." She nervously shifted in her seat. "You're, like, the coolest person I know who's also nice, and I didn't want to show up alone since I'm....you know." She gestured to herself, and I quirked up a brow. "Not 'cool'. I'm obviously a nerd. I mean, not to say you're not a nerd either, but you don't exactly _look_ like one."

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"I'll go."

"Oh, thank you so much." Terra gave a relieved laugh while grinning.

"....This is about Dane, isn't it?"

"What? Why would you say that?" Her nose scrunched up, and I chuckled.

"Because he's a Specialist, and you like him."

"What? I don't.... Please tell me it's not obvious."

"I was actually guessing, but you just confirmed it."

"Ash!" Terra lightly popped my shoulder, and I laughed. "You're terrible." She said while laughing herself.

"Terrible, but lovable."

"Seriously, though, thank you. Is there a way I could return the favor? Help you study? Get you another plant?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm simply escorting a friend. Speaking of, are your suitemates not going?"

"I actually haven't asked them yet. I thought if I could at least convince you, they'd be more willing to go too if you were. You know, in case they weren't."

"Oh, Terra. Aren't you being sneaky?"

"I'm sorry!" She slightly cringed.

"Don't worry about it." I chuckled while waving my hand.

~

"This is _what_ exactly?" Bloom asked as we walked past dancing bodies, and music blared from overhead.

"This is the east wing of Alfea. It used to be used for war preparations, but since there hasn't been a conflict for a while, no one comes down here." Terra explained. "Except for tonight."

"You need a beer."

"I need a beer." Bloom nodded before walking away with Aisha.

"Looking for somebody specific?" Musa questioned.

"Oh, no, no. I'm just looking for somewhere to put these down." Terra set the Tupperware container onto the table covered in drinks and snacks.

"And what are 'these'?" I rose a brow at her. Musa opened the container to look inside.

"Terra, are these...."

"Yeah! I can be a cool nerd."

"Look who showed their face. With Mum's Tupperware, no less." A tall man said while looking down at the container of weed brownies.

"What do you want, Sam?"

"I'm getting a drink. Relax." He then looked at Musa. "It's Musa, right?"

"That's me, yeah."

"Hi, I'm Sam. And you mush be Ash."

"That I am." I nodded with my hands in my jacket pockets.

"I didn't think you'd make it." Dane was grinning as he walked up with a plastic cup.

"No. Uh.... Well, I just decided to come last-minute." Terra chuckled.

"Yeah. So last-minute that she had a few hours to make weed brownies." Sam popped off.

"Bye, Sam! I'll talk to you later." Terra had a tone while grinning at her older brother.

"Bye."

"Anyway, brownie?" She then offered Dane. "Maybe just take a half or a quarter or-" Dane took a whole square and bite half of it off in one go. "Or....not. Well, whatever."

"I'm gonna take a few to Riven and Sky, see if they want some. Meet you later. Cool?" Dane pointed over his shoulder.

"Yeah, cool, cool, cool! Coo-coo-coo-cool!" Terra shot a finger gun as Dane walked away, then scrunched up her nose.

"It's obvious now." I popped off, and Terra shot me a look. "You turned into a pigeon for a moment there, you can't blame me."

"How are you so relaxed?"

"Let you in on a secret." I said before leaning in, and Terra listened closely. "I'm not. Social anxiety out the ass, right now." Terra laughed and looked at Musa.

"It's true." Musa waved her hand. "Ash is just better at hiding it on the outside, but you two are practically beacons."

"What? What have you got to be anxious for?" Terra furrowed her brows at me like she really couldn't fathom me being nervous in this environment.

"I'm from the mountains, remember? I'm used to the quiet and relaxed. This is the exact opposite." I chuckled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't even think of-"

"Relax, Terra. I'm good. How about some mingling?" Terra hesitated but nodded with a smile, and we entered the crowd. Not long after, and I found myself being grabbed by Bloom. She had my wrist in her hand and a grin on her face.

"C'mon! Fire fairy duo!"

"What?" My brows furrowed as she was dragging me through the crowd.

"We're gonna play beer pong! It's 2-on-2."

"Who are we playing, exactly?" I questioned before Bloom broke through the crowd around a table with cups already on it. "Great." I sighed, seeing Sky and Riven on one side of the table.

"I see someone changed their mind." Riven smirked at me.

"Someone I actually like invited me."

"Your girlfriend?"

"I'm single, actually."

"Shock."

"Okay, you two. Come on." Bloom chuckled while pulling me to the opposite side of the table. The game started, and Bloom would cheer each time we got the ball into a cup. It was actually kind of fun, if I were honest, though I could chalk that up to the lively woman beside me and the playful taunts coming from both sides of the table.

When I got the ball, Bloom leaned in close while speaking in a low tone.

"Aim for the one in the back."

"You sure?"

"It'll be funny." I didn't ask what she meant by that, but she was staring at the cup as I took aim. I bounced the ball right into the cup, and Bloom was already laughing. Sky went to pick up the cup but immediately put it back down.

"This beer's hot. Did you-"

"Drink up! Them's the rules!" Bloom was giggling and pointing. Sky cringed but lifted the cup to his lips to drink the warm beer. Riven took the ping-pong ball and was grinning as he wiped the beer off of it.

"Don't mess up." Sky told him.

"Think you can knock the ball out?" Bloom muttered, and I smirked. Riven tossed the ball, and it went right into a cup until a small flare of fire shot the ball right back out of the beer.

"That's cheating!"

"Show me the rule that says they can't do that!" Bloom was laughing while leaning on my shoulder.

"I want a redo. You can't use your magic to make us miss."

"Aw, is the Specialist upset? Fine, you can-" I was cut off by someone stumbling into another person, knocking their drink all over my shirt and jacket.

"Oh, sorry, mate."

"At least it's not vomit." I muttered.

"Yeah, and at least your clothes are dark. Can't see it if it stains." Bloom said while looking at my shirt.

"I'm gonna go try and find napkins or something." I then stepped away from the table while holding my shirt off of my skin to keep it from soaking further through and getting my bandages.

I looked all over, but I couldn't find napkins, paper towels- nothing. Sighing, I found an empty room instead. Closing the wooden door behind me, I slid my jacket off and draped it over the dusty sword rack. Checking the door out of caution, I then took my shirt off and dropped it next to my jacket.

Lighting my hands on fire, I held them close to my jacket to dry off the beer. Since the drink mostly landed on my shirt, it didn't take long for my jacket to be dry again. Moving on to my shirt, I nearly jumped out of my skin when the door opened.

Snatching up my jacket, I pulled it on to cover my back.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Aren't you jumpy?" Riven scoffed. "I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Worried about me, are ya? How sweet." I dropped my gaze back to my shirt, and fire covered my palms again.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, why?"

"The bandages." He pointed while sitting on the edge of a table.

"They help with the pain."

"....Have you tried healing magicks?" He questioned.

"It's a birth defect."

"In a fairy?" Riven's brows furrowed as he was giving me a skeptical look. "That's got to suck. What is it?"

"What?"

"The defect. You got a fucked spine or something?"

"Or something." I sighed. "So what brings you here instead of to another round of beer pong?"

"I reckon your pals don't know about your condition, or you wouldn't be alone in here." He replied while sliding his hands into his pockets.

"....For someone so high and mighty, you sure like to concern yourself with me. Keep at it, and I might start thinking you have a crush." I chuckled, and he scoffed while rolling his eyes.

"Don't get a big head about it. I'm just not _completely_ heartless."

"Don't tell me you now feel responsible for me after you hit me with that ball."

"Oh, fuck off." He softly laughed while running a hand through his hair. "I'm not here to be your nursemaid."

"Good. I don't need one."

"....So how do the bandages help? You got another poultice under there?"

"You certainly ask a lot of questions." I glanced at him while keeping my hands over my shirt as the beer was slowly drying.

"Rather not sit here in silence."

"You don't have to sit there."

"You're right." He half shrugged while tilting his head. Riven stood up and got closer. "That looks like it's pretty handy." His gaze drifted to my hands on fire.

"Was that a pun?" I quirked up a brow.

"....Completely unintentional." He said, and I softly laughed. "You are _such_ a mystery. Do you do that on purpose?"

"What are you even talking about?"

"Your sense of humor, for one. Then how you don't really like talking about yourself."

"You ever think that's because we're not friends?"

"If we were, would you tell me anything about yourself?" He questioned while looking down at me. "See, that's what I thought. Terra didn't even know where you were from beyond 'the mountains'."

"Asking Terra about me, were you?"

"No. Happened to overhear some things."

"You mean you're an eavesdropper?"

"What mountains?" Riven crossed his arms. "Solaria has quite a few ranges. Or are you from the human world like the other ginge?"

"No, I'm from Solaria."

"Then what mountains are you from?"

"None of your business."

"Fine, be cagey about it. But you're making it very clear you're trying to hide something." Riven stated.

"Or maybe I just don't want you snooping into my private life."

"Just trying to make us even. You clearly know more about me than I do you. I know how Terra likes to prattle on."

"Less 'prattle' and more concern. She says you used to be a lot nicer."

"Right. Yeah, yeah, and now I'm an arsehole." He chuckled, but the look in his eyes didn't match his expression.

"I mean, you really are. Like an edgy frat boy even though there's no fraternity."

"Edgy frat boy?"

"You got a better descriptor?"

"Sexy stoner guy, perhaps." Riven rubbed his chin while smiling, and I laughed.

"Right."

"What? You don't think I'm sexy? You really must be blind."

"Are you really this full of yourself? Or is it all just show?" His smile actually faltered for a second, like I had hit the nail on the head. "....Well, I guess that makes sense why you keep coming around." I turned my gaze back to my shirt. "Being around the gimp fairy makes you feel better about yourself, don't it?"

"No, that's not...." Riven waved his hand while furrowing his brows. "I-"

"Relax, I don't care. You don't have to make up excuses." It was quiet for a moment before a hand grabbed my jaw, turning my face back towards him before his lips were on mine. I had to quickly put the fire out on my hands before the flare burnt my shirt. It was now extremely dark in the room with only some moonlight coming in through the high windows.

"Or maybe I pester you so much 'cause I'm trying to feel you out."

"Feel me out?" My voice came out quieter than I had intended as my eyes were locked with his.

"See, I can usually tell when someone actually likes me or hates me, but you.... Probably takes bein' a mind fairy to know what you're actually feeling." I felt his other hand on my hip, gently pulling to make me fully face him. "And since you aren't making me burst into flames...." He smirked as his face was incredibly close to mine. Riven stepped closer and I stepped back to try and keep at least a little distance.

Sure, I found him attractive, but I still had a secret to keep hidden.

My back touched the wall, and Riven's lips brushed across mine. His hand dropped from my jaw to grab my other hip, and he kissed me again. My heart was pounding in my chest, and his knee slid between mine. Riven slid his tongue into my mouth, and I could taste beer as he was rubbing his thigh against my crotch.

"Stop!" I pushed him back while feeling my face burning.

"What's wrong?" His brows furrowed, and I swallowed while keeping my hands on his chest.

"You are going _way_ too fast."

"Really?" Riven scoffed as his gaze dropped. "Your boner says otherwise." He licked his lips while smiling. "Actually a bit cute how hard you are after just some kissing."

"Riven, you don't know what you're getting into."

"Hopefully, your pants here soon."

"What-"

"I didn't stutter. What? Too bashful to fuck at a party?"

"Yes. Most definitely yes."

"....How about I just suck you off then?" Riven raised his eyebrows at me. "I don't mind getting my knees dirty." The more he talked, the hotter my face got as I kept imagining it no matter how much I tried not to. "Look, I'm not clingy. No strings attached unless you want it. I just think you're hot. Also not a pun."

"You're just drunk. Look, you should-" I took in a sharp breath from Riven moving his thigh again, and a shit-eating grin grew on his face.

"Actually not drunk seeing as Sky drank most of the beers. So, what were you saying?" Riven leaned in close near my ear. "Come on, Ash. I wanna make you feel good." He nipped my earlobe.

"You seriously want to do this?" I asked lowly, and his lips brushed over my neck.

"Fuck yeah, I do."

"I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"What?"

"It's nothing against you, but I don't want it broadcasted over the campus."

"Whatever. Already told you there doesn't have to be any strings attached." Riven kissed down my throat as his hands on my hips moved to work on unbuttoning my jeans.

I knew this was a risk, and call me stupid for taking the risk anyway, but surely no harm could really come from him just doing this, right? It's not like I was completely undressing and exposing what I truly was. I also didn't think he was the type to blab about how he sucked a dick in a dusty old room full of decades-old weaponry.

I heard the zipper coming undone, and Riven went down. He only pulled my pants and boxers down far enough to expose my erection. Riven gave a low whistle before looking up at me with a smirk.

"Not bad, Ash. Not bad at all."

"Don't give me that look."

"What? Getting flustered now?" Riven kept his eyes locked on mine while licking from the base of my cock to just under my belly button. "Relax, nerd. It's just oral."

I was going to retort, but Riven easily shut me up by wrapping his tongue around my cock. Leaning back against the wall, I covered my mouth with a hand while watching him. He was only kissing and licking, riling me up as he took his time.

Riven wrapped his hand around the base of my cock as his tongue drug over the tip. I gave a breathy moan, and I felt my wings twitch under the bandages. He opened his mouth more and slid my cock into his mouth.

I could feel the heat and wetness surrounding my erection as Riven began to bob his head. I was panting, unable to look away from the gorgeous man as he made my cock hit the back of his throat over and over again. He groaned, sending a vibration all along my shaft.

"Fuck~!" I gasped as my fingers tangled into his hair. He looked up at me again, his eyes seemingly smiling at me since he couldn't. Riven was enjoying making me pant and moan, that much was clear, especially when he groaned around my cock again.

This time made my hips buck, and he didn't seem to mind at all. Riven pressed his tongue to the underside of my shaft as he slid up and down my cock with ease from how much he was drooling. The image of his mouth on my cock was branding itself onto my brain, and I wouldn't doubt if this was all I could dream about when I slept tonight.

Not that it would be the first time I'd dreamt about it if I were honest.

Of course, he didn't need to know anything about that. It'd probably only inflate his ego.

My chest was rising and falling with each breath, and my wings were twitching within their confines, and I was so glad they were still bandaged and at least under the leather jacket. My grip in his hair tightened as I could feel myself getting closer to cumming.

"Riven...." I panted. "Riven, I'm gonna- Oh, fuck~!- I'm gonna cum~." I tried to give him a warning, but I couldn't tell if he was paying attention or not since he just kept going. "Riven~!" He groaned one last time, sending me over the edge as I held his head and moaned, pumping his mouth full of cum since he refused to stop.

He waited until I was done before popping his mouth off the head of my cock. Riven swallowed before licking his lips, then smirked up at me.

"Have you not been jackin' off? It was like the fucking flood gates just opened in my mouth." He chuckled while wiping the drool from his chin.

"Sorry." I averted my gaze as he got to his feet.

"Don't be. You know....you actually taste kinda sweet." Riven leaned his forearm on the wall next to my head as he looked down at me. "What do you say to making this a regular occurrence?"

"What? You like sucking my dick that much?" I asked while pulling my boxers back up.

"Well, I was thinking we could do other things as well." His voice was husky, and he pressed his own erection against my thigh. Before I could say anything, my phone was going off multiple times in my pocket.

Checking it, I saw texts from Bloom, saying something about a Burned One and the stone circle.

"I gotta go." I said while pocketing my phone and zipping up my jeans. Snatching up my damp shirt, I was about to leave until I stopped in my tracks and turned. Going back to Riven, I tugged him down by the front of his shirt to kiss him. "Yeah, I'd be down for more."

~

I came to an abrupt halt between Bloom and Sky and the Burned One. The creature had just knocked down the blond and was advancing on the fairy until I raised my hands and fire blasted out from my palms. The Burned One went flying back into a tree, and I quickly helped Bloom to her feet.

"Stay behind me." I told her before turning my focus back on the Burned One. It bared its sharp teeth at me, snarling and growling as it lunged. I was able to keep it back with my fire, but it wasn't killing it. The beast dug its feet into the ground, roaring as it forced itself closer.

I upped the heat as my eyes were glowing like bright embers, and the Burned One screamed. However, it still wasn't enough. I knew these things weren't easy to kill, but I didn't even know how to actually kill them.

There was a bright flash when its chest suddenly imploded.

"Holy shit, Ash."

"I didn't do that." I stated while looking at the creature having smoke rising from its body.

"I did." I spun on my heel, as did the others, and we all saw Dowling standing there with a firm expression on her face. "Get back in the barrier. Now."


	4. Ash's Secrets

"The Hell do you want?" I asked with a hand on my hip as Rivan was leaning on the doorway to my room.

"Woah, what's with the hostility?"

"Your friends are assholes, and so are you."

"Hey, I didn't have anything to do with that video, you know that."

"Do I?"

"Check the timestamp, nerd. I had my mouth full at the time." Rivan popped off, but that didn't ease my anger about the video with Beatrix and Dane getting high together and talking shit about Terra and I. They were making fun of us, Terra especially, and given the fact that Terra had feelings for Dane only made it worse on her.

She was absolutely heartbroken over it.

"Yeah? And where did they get the idea that Terra and I were a couple? What was it that Beatrix said?" I tilted my head. "Oh, right! 'I heard they fuck behind the greenhouse like sheep.'"

"Okay, I never said _that_." Riven slid his hands into his pockets while making a face.

"Just fuck off, Riven." I went to close my door, but Riven quickly lifted his hand to stop the door.

"Okay, yeah, I might have said some crappy things, but-"

"Why are you even trying to justify yourself?"

"Because you're clearly pissed off at me for something I didn't actually do."

"I'm pissed off at you because you were the fuel to the fire with the shitty things you _did_ say." I tried to force the door shut, but Riven pushed his way into my room before the door shut.

"Do you want me to apologize? Is that it?"

"I want you to get out of my room." Riven did the exact opposite and plopped down at my desk, slouching in the chair as he crossed his arms. "Don't make me throw you out."

"I'm a Specialist, I doubt you could."

"Yeah, and I'm a _fire_ fairy. Want me to light your ass on fire again?" Riven was looking at me like he was thinking.

"I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's more complicated than a half-assed sorry could fix."

"Look, I don't know what you want me to say here."

"I want you to check your _friends_ , Riven. And I swear, the next time I hear you talking shit about Terra, I'll roast you." I nearly growled while grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him out of the desk chair.

"You're actually _really_ hot when you're angry." He saw my expression and shook his head while raising his hands. "Why are you so protective of Terra, anyway? If you two really aren't a thing, I don't get it."

"Because she's my friend, and she's the sweetest person I've ever met, yet pricks like _you_ keep treating her like shit." I poked him in the chest.

"Okay, I got it. Terra is off-limits. Jeez."

"Get out."

"What? Come on, I sucked your dick. That's gotta count for _something_." Riven waved his hand, and rather than say anything else, my hands burst into flames.

~

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked without looking up from my journal as we sat in the greenhouse.

"Sorry. Sorry, just...." Terra trailed off as she sat on the opposite side of the table with a plant pot in front of her. "What did you do?"

"What?" I let the confusion show on my face as I looked at her.

"Well, I'm not sure it was you, but you're the only one I could think of that would've.... See, Riven, he-he...." Terra paused like she was trying to find a way to best articulate what she was saying. However, I was feeling panic rise the second she mentioned Riven's name. "Riven _apologized_ to me. To _me_."

"Oh, I didn't tell him to do that."

"Did you say something to him then?" She saw the look on my face. "Ash, what did you tell him?"

"I might have threatened to roast him." There was a pause of silence before Terra snorted and burst into laughter. "You're not upset?"

"Of course not!" She waved her hand. " _Someone_ needs to knock some sense back into him. The Specialist training swords clearly aren't enough for the job." Terra popped off, and I chuckled.

"Maybe that's what it is. Got hit with a wooden sword one too many times."

"Maybe. So, are you excited to see Queen Luna at the assembly?"

"I'm not attending."

"But it's mandatory."

"Let's just say the queen and my family don't really get along." It wasn't technically a lie, my parents didn't really like Queen Luna. Whether it was because she was royalty or some other personal reason, I wasn't sure. I just knew my parents would sour any time news of the queen reached our home.

"I thought you weren't royalty or a noble."

"I'm not. I, uh, just meant my family has been around for a long time." Also not technically a lie.

~

Watering my plants, it was so quiet since my other suitemates were gone to the assembly. Music softly played from the radio on my shelf, and my wings stretched out before fluttering. It felt really nice to let them out without having to worry at all.

I was honestly just relaxing in my pajama pants with a clip in my hair to pin it back since my short curls were deciding to be extra wild due to the rainy weather outside. I had the window cracked to let in the smell, helping give the illusion that I was back in the mountains.

The watering can was now empty, so I was about to go refill it, but my door swung open, and my eyes went wide.

"Listen, before you say anything, just hear me out. I-" He froze when he finally looked up, and I dropped the watering can out of shock. Neither one of us moved, his eyes were locked on my wings while my gaze was on him. I was the first to recover, shooting a blast of fire at the door to slam it shut.

" _Don't_ say a _damn thing_ to _anyone_." I had a warning tone as his mouth still hung open. Riven pointed at my wings as his brows furrowed.

"I thought I just smoked too much, but you've actually got...." He was processing what he was seeing, and I flattened my wings against my back.

"I'm serious, Riven. You say anything to anyone, and I'll burn out your tongue."

"Woah, hold on! Relax! I'm not even thinking of doing that!" He raised his hands defensively. "Wait, so-" Riven's face scrunched up as closed his eyes for a second. "You don't actually have back problems, do you?"

"No."

"How the fuck did you get 'em?" He took a step forward but stopped when he saw my cautious posture. "I thought transformation magic was lost, like, centuries ago." I hesitated, debating whether I should tell him the truth or knock him out and say it was all a dream.

"It's not....transformation magic."

"What?" He scoffed.

"You really think I'd slam the door shut over a spell?" It only then seemed to dawn on him as he glanced back at the door.

"How the fuck else would you have wings?"

"....How's your Fairy History?" I muttered while nervously picking up the watering can.

"Not that good outside of tactical methods." I scoffed, his honest reply oddly making my nerves ease a bit.

"The, uh, the old ones, the fairies like in human lore, used to have wings without using magic to get them. They were born with them, they were a part of them the same way an arm or a leg was." I said while setting the watering can down onto my desk. "These old ones had extremely long lifespans, but they weren't immortal. Fairies, like other creatures, began to evolve. Fairies began to look more human, and their wings began to get smaller, easier to hide, but they also became unable to fly."

Leaning on my desk, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Wings went from actual appendages to formed magic in the shape of wings. New age fairies, or new bloods, are fairies that need transformation magic to get their wings. Old bloods are born with them." Riven had a strange look on his face, and I couldn't tell if he was actually following along or not.

"Old.... How old _are_ you?" His expression twisted.

"Oh, no, I'm not old." I chuckled. "My _parents_ come from the old bloods. But because they do, I _carry_ the old blood."

"....Right."

"To be exact, my parents come from the time shortly before the loss of wings, so mine are useless. Can't fly or anything with 'em." I explained, and there was a quiet pause.

"Can I look at them?" Riven pointed. I looked at him while thinking, then stood up and turned around. I heard him step closer, and when I glanced back and saw he was right behind me, I spread out my wings. "Ash....when I kicked that ball at you, did I...." His tone told me what he was thinking.

"You tore my wings." I cleared my throat while glancing around.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine now. I've known healing magicks since I was a kid."

"So the bandages are actually to hold down your wings?"

"Yup." I said while popping the 'p', feeling awkward with Riven looking at my wings while also relieved that he wasn't freaking out.

"This is so fucking wild."

"Just my life."

"Is this also why you didn't want to get naked?"

"....Part of the reason."

"What's the other part?" Riven asked, and my wings folded against my back. Clearing my throat, I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Wings weren't the only thing fairies lost over the years."

"What do you mean?"

"Fairies of ye olden days didn't have the same kind of sexual dimorphism as modern ones."

"I don't see how that's an issue. I mean, yeah, you'd probably look like a chick if you had longer hair, but whatever."

"Riven, I mean more than just in the face." Turning to face him, I waved my hand. "I'm a hermaphrodite." I could practically see the gears turning in his head. His gaze then dropped to my crotch before he looked me in the eye with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes.

"I sucked your dick."

"Yeah."

"But you didn't...."

"I did. You just didn't see it." I cleared my throat, and he ran a hand through his hair while his other hand was on his hip.

"So you're telling me you've got _both_ a cock _and_ a pussy?" He whispered as if someone might overhear even though we were the only ones in the suite. "And that's on top of having wings?"

"....Yeah. I did warn you that you didn't know what you were getting into."

"Hey, no harm no foul. I like both, anyhow." Riven got this smirk on his face, and I cracked, laughing as he looked down at me. "Though, I am curious how that works."

"Same as any other, just....got a penis instead of a clitoris is all." I saw his brow twitch up. "You want to see, don't you?"

"If that's okay with you."

I figured something might happen if I said yes, I just didn't figure that something would be me bent over my desk with Riven's hand fisted in my hair. The desk rattled as the storm went on outside, filling the room with the scent of rain as the radio still softly played, but the music could barely be heard due to the other sounds in the room that were louder.

~

"I'm gonna throw your phone." Riven grumbled since it was going off like crazy.

"Just hand it here." I lifted my hand, and I felt Riven reach for it on the nightstand. The device was dropped into my palm, and I lifted my head from the pillow to look. The screen nearly blinded me in the dark room, and there were a bunch of texts and missed calls from Terra.

Sitting up, I unlocked the phone to look at all of the texts. Riven rolled onto his back while rubbing his tired eyes, then slid one hand behind his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Beatrix was taken into custody."

"What?"

"She killed Farah's assistant." Riven sat up with a look of disbelief on his face. "She also attempted to kidnap Bloom."

"That's absurd."

"Terra wouldn't lie about something like this. Apparently, her dad was helping to figure out who killed the assistant. They haven't figured out why Beatrix tried to take Bloom, but they're thinking it has something to do with her being a changeling." Riven was quiet, and I sent a message back to Terra to let her know I read what she sent.

Setting my phone down, I looked at Riven.

"....Are you gonna be okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Thought you and Beatrix were best buds, or whatever."

"Just friends."

"Still-"

"I'm fine. Just tired." Riven laid back down. Softly sighing through my nose, I wasn't going to push it. Leaning over him, I kissed his forehead.

"Then let's go back to sleep." I muttered before laying back down. Getting comfortable again, it was dead silent in the pitch-black room. However, after a few minutes, Riven rolled over and draped his arm over my lower back while cuddling up to my side.

He may not want to say it, but I could tell he was seeking comfort in his own way.


	5. Support

"Ash!" Dowling called out, and I lowered my water bottle. "I'm taking you off support."

"What?!"

"You're a fire fairy. You're better suited for the combat force. Find a free Specialist to partner with." She raised her brows at me before walking away with Aisha and Musa at her sides. The clacking of training weapons filled the air, and I couldn't describe how I now felt.

I'd taken a support role to ensure my back wouldn't get hit, but Dowling didn't seem to care.

"Wonderful." I sighed. Looking around, I sought out a Specialist instructor among the training masses. "Silva."

"What do you need?" He asked without looking up from his clipboard.

"I've been moved to combat. Do any of the Specialists need a fairy partner?"

"Yes, actually." Silva raised his head to look around. "Riven! New partner. Go." Silva shouted at the man sitting on a bench next to Terra while pointing at me with a pen.

"What are the odds?" I said under my breath.

"Very high, actually. He doesn't sync well with fairies. Good luck." Silva answered since he had heard me. Nodding my head, I walked away as Riven stood up from the bench while smirking.

"What's first, _partner?_ "

"One-on-one."

"You're kidding."

"Not." I grabbed a pair of training swords from a rack and tossed one to Riven.

"Ash, are you sure you want to do that? He's a Specialist!" Terra called out from the bench while clutching her water bottle.

"I'm sure."

"What, is getting your ass kicked a kink of yours?"

"Silva said you didn't sync with your other partners. So, we're going to sync before we move on to any other training." I stated while stepping onto a free training mat. Riven was looking at me skeptically, but scoffed and shook his head while stepping onto the mat.

Riven spun his wooden sword while circling me. My eyes began to glow as I watched him closely. He seemed to hesitate at seeing that but didn't back down. He then came at me, and I blocked, so he swung again.

Each strike kept getting blocked, and he was looking confused as I stayed on the defensive side. He narrowed his eyes at me and swung his sword again, intentionally leaving an opening to see if I'd go for it. I did without hesitation, quickly switching to the offensive and forcing him back.

The fight didn't last very long and ended with him on his knees and my wooden sword against his throat.

"Where the fuck did you learn that?"

"I actually didn't do much." I muttered next to his ear while smiling. "See, we old bloods are also better at magic. Given that I'm a fire fairy, heat is my specialty, so I only had to use your body heat to sense your movement."

"So if you didn't use magic, I would have won, is what you're saying?"

"If that's how you want to take it." I chuckled. "By the way- Riven?"

"What?"

"I trust you." Confusion flashed across his face before he gave me a look. "I mean it. Do you trust me?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

"....Yeah." I then lowered the wooden sword from his throat and pat his shoulder.

"Then consider us synced."

"What?" He laughed like I was being ridiculous as he stood up. "That's not how that works."

"Sure it does. I trust that you'll fight to keep me from getting hurt, and you'll trust that I'll have your back using my magic. That's how a fairy-Specialist team works." Riven put a hand on his hip while pointing at me with his sword.

"You're ridiculous."

"Says you." I retorted with a grin.

~

Riven and I were nearly back to back as we stood in the hedge maze. We were listening for the Burned One while Riven had his swords drawn.

"Tell me if you see movement." Riven said quietly as we were scanning our surroundings. "It's circling us."

"I can hear that." I whispered back as the snarling and growling was closing in on us.

The Burned One burst through the hedges and bolted right for us. I shot fire from my hands, but the creature just barreled right through it. Riven pulled me back when the Burned One got too close, swinging one of his swords at the beast.

It suddenly turned back into a jewel before it could impale Riven with the spike on its arm.

"These training dummies are starting to piss me off."

"Just be patient, Ash." Professor Harvey walked out as Riven picked up the magic jewel from the leaves.

"Well, maybe if you just told me what to aim for, it wouldn't be so irritating."

"....Okay." He raised a finger. "Inside each Burned One is a magical core called a cinder, and with time and finesse, you can use your magic to destroy it. It is also the Specialist's job to hold back the Burned One to give the fairy time to channel that magic."

"Wait, so these things have a literal core? And I just have to destroy it?"

"Easier said than done."

"Is it in the chest?" I questioned.

"It is. But you must learn to focus your power inside of the creature to destroy the core or find a way to pierce its strong hide. Or, well, burn in your case."

"We'd like to go again." I picked up the jewel from Riven's hand to give it back to the professor.

"We would?" Riven gave me a look, and I only returned it.

"You should then take a break after this one." Professor Harvey smiled before walking away.

"Are you trying to torture me?" Riven asked.

"No. But I know what I'm doing now. Control is my strongest skill, I just haven't known where to aim this entire time."

"Easier said than done, he said."

"Just be my Specialist and do your job, Riven." I said while putting my hands onto my hips as I looked at him.

" _Your_ Specialist?" He smirked.

"You know what I meant."

"Oh, Ash, you want me to be yours?" Riven bat his eyelashes at me while speaking a few pitches higher as he placed a hand on his chest. "How could I possibly refuse?"

"You done?"

"Such a strapping young fairy you are. Take me now!" He placed one hand on my shoulder while putting the back of his other hand on his forehead as he tilted his head back.

"Why do I have sex with you?"

"You say that, but you're smiling. Also, I'm sexy. You can't resist me." Riven gave me a lopsided grin before the sound of the Burned One echoed through the maze.

"We lose this round, and I definitely will be resisting you."

"What? You're kidding, right?" His face fell as he drew his swords again. "Ash?"

"Maybe now you'll have the incentive to fight this thing."

"You really think I want to fuck you that badly? Please."

"I didn't tell you what your prize would be if we win." I replied, and Riven quickly glanced around before speaking in a low tone.

"What would it be?" The Burned One's roar was closer this time. "You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

"Nope."

"Oh, you're a sadistic one, aren't you?"

"Help me win, and you'll find out what it is."

"This fucking Burned One is going down." Riven stated, and it made me chuckle.

The beast came from over the hedge this time, landed just a few yards away on Riven's side. He was already prepared for the Burned One, swords raised and taking a fighting stance. Lifting my hands, my eyes glowed as I built up my magic.

Riven held the creature back with his adept fighting skills, and I reached deep within myself as I felt the flows of magic all around me. My wings were twitching like mad in their binds as I did this, but they weren't able to break free, thankfully.

"Get down!" I shouted a warning, and Riven dove out of the way. A spike of fire shot from each palm, one engulfing the Burned One's torso, and the other went right through its chest where Riven had cut it to widen the wound. Jerking my hand back as it balled into a fist, the flames flooded into the injury.

Screams of the beast echoed as its skin was boiling from the raging fire within until I found the core and burnt right through it, causing the training dummy to explode. Riven was watching from where he was on the ground, his eyebrows going high on his forehead.

"Holy shit."

"Thanks for the help, _partner_." I smirked, and Riven scoffed before getting to his feet.

"We won. So tell me my prize."

"Come by my suite after training, and you'll get it." I said, and Riven licked his lips while smiling.

"You really like to build the excitement, don't you?"

"It does make things interesting."

"Well done, Ash, Riven!" Professor Harvey came out with a huge grin on his face.

~

"I'm gonna go get some more water." Riven said as he stood up from the bench with his bottle in hand. I watched him walk away until Terra came and sat next to me.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"I know this might come off as weird, but Musa and I were just talking and... Well, you see, the thing is- How should I put this?"

"No need to be polite, just spit it out."

"While you guys were training, Musa picked up some feelings....from Riven."

"Let me guess, displeasure? He's not a fan of all this extra training." I chuckled, and Terra's nose scrunched up. "What?"

"Are you and Riven dating?"

" _What?_ " I laughed while turning to face her more.

"You don't have to be ashamed of it, I swear. I mean, he has been less of an arsehole as of late, and-and-"

"Terra, we're _not_ dating."

"Then what _is_ your relationship to him? Because what Musa said.... I didn't even have to be a mind fairy to pick it up when I saw you two."

"Pick what up? What did Musa say she sensed?" My brows furrowed.

"You know, that you and Riven _like_ each other. As in.... _like_ like each other." I snorted.

"Awe, I knew that rascal had a crush on me."

"Well, I wouldn't really call it a 'crush', per se." Terra's face scrunched up, and I was going to ask her what she meant until Riven came back with a bottle full of water.

"You up to go against another team again?" He asked while setting down his bottle beside me on the bench.

"Sure."

"Have fun." Terra waved with a smile.

~

"So you do this every day?" Riven asked me while sprawled out on my bed as I sat at my desk with a book and a journal open.

"Yup." I replied as he was watching the healing fire on my wings. "It hurts to bind them all day, so whenever I can, I get rid of the aches and pain. Of course, the only time I can do that is when I'm in my suite after classes."

"Why do you even have to bind them?"

"Not everyone in the realms are nice." I stated while twirling my pen. "I have the old blood, deeper connections to the natural world and its forces, and more powerful magic that'll only get stronger the more I learn how to use it."

"Seriously?"

"Being able to naturally have deeper connections to nature's magic means I can easily pull from it. Fire, heat, energy, it's all around us constantly, in some form or another."

"You mean like the thing you did with my body heat?"

"Precisely. Like the strongest water fairies can control water down to the smallest molecules, fire fairies of the same caliber can use the energy in the vibrations of those molecules. The heat caused by the molecules' friction, or by the warmth of life within something. Hell, get it just right, and an old blood like myself could use a person's heat to control their body like a puppet on strings. Could even use the electrical impulses in their body if you want to try something more challenging."

"Thanks. I'm not sleeping next to you ever again."

"What? Why?" I chuckled while looking back over my shoulder at Riven.

"Turning people into puppets? I'll pass, thank you." He stated before taking a drag from his joint.

"I didn't say _I_ was going to do it. It's not like I could if I wanted to, anyhow. I'm nowhere near that level of control yet." The fire on my wings went out, and they fluttered to stretch out the now healed muscles. "Not to mention you wouldn't be much fun as a puppet."

"Hm?"

"It'd get boring fast if you did everything I wanted you to do all the time." I smirked while leaning my arm on the back of my chair. "It's only fun when we're naked."

"Is that a mischievous look in your eye? Oh, nerd, are you up to no good?" Riven quirked up a brow at me. "The rules state that naughty fairies get spankings."

"What rules? That's _definitely_ not in the school's handbook."

"It's in _my_ rules." Riven smiled.

"Oh, really? Any other rules I should know about?"

"Yes. Fire fairies named Ash have to be nice to me."

"I'd rather take the spankings." He blew out smoke with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I bet you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know you like it, is what I mean." Riven gave a lopsided grin. "Get those cheeks nice and rosy, and you're just drippin'. I know exactly what turns you on now. Such a _naughty_ little fairy you are."

"Rich coming from _you_."

"I don't see you complaining."

"Aren't you supposed to be studying, too?"

"Nerd."

"Edgy stoner jock."

"Geriatric fairy."

"Oh! Rude!" We were both laughing, and I was glad to see him look so lighthearted after being pretty down about Beatrix getting arrested almost two weeks ago now. Oddly enough, Dane even sort of turned on Riven now that he was hanging around me more. I wasn't sure if it was because of me or because Dane thought Riven was just turning his back on Beatrix, but either way, it hadn't helped matters.

Riven actually had such a cute smile too.

~

"You know, you can tell me anything." Terra said as we were eating lunch at a table in the corner of the courtyard. We had arrived earlier than her other suitemates, so it was just us at the moment.

"I get the feeling you're telling me that for a reason." I said after a pause.

"Well, you say nothing is going on between you and Riven, but....it really doesn't seem like that's true. I just want you to know, as your friend, you don't have to hide things from me." Terra looked me in the eye while twirling her fork in her food. Closing my eyes while nodding, I leaned on the table.

"I'm not exactly sure _what_ it is between us. Fuck buddies, maybe. But that doesn't quite feel like the right descriptor for it." Waving my hand, I tilted my head. "It's rather complicated."

"How long has this been going on?" Terra leaned on the table while smiling.

"A little while now. Started at the Specialist party, actually."

"Oh, my goodness! Why didn't you tell me? Well, no, I can figure why you didn't tell me. He is a bit....him." She chuckled, and a smile cracked on my face.

"Yeah, stoner party boy isn't exactly who I figured I'd go for either. But it's also kinda weird, you know? There are times when he's really....nice. Or he'll say something that actually sounds smart." I scoffed.

"Is he a cuddler? I always thought he was under that tough-guy exterior."

"Not at first." I grabbed my drink and unscrewed the cap on it. "Doesn't hesitate to now." Taking a drink, I could see Terra still smiling at me. "What is it now?"

"Nothing, just glad you told me. And, you know, if you're not sure what you two are, why not ask him?"

"Because I strongly get the feeling that kind of conversation will make him piss his pants."

"Who knows. He might surprise you." Terra shrugged.

"And what has you two looking like giggling high schoolers?"

"I do not look like a giggling high schooler." I pointed at Musa as she sat down with her tray. Aisha then came over and sat down beside Terra.

"No, but I'm picking up relief." Musa popped off as her eyes glowed for a second while looking at me.

"Awe, you're relieved?" Terra gave me a look.

~

"Is that book really more interesting than me?" Riven questioned while leaning on the back of my chair and looking over my shoulder.

"Not really."

"Then put it away for a little bit." Riven placed a kiss beneath my jaw.

"Do you ever go back to your own suite?"

"I do."

"Doesn't seem like it." I chuckled while still looking at the opened book on my desk, but found myself unable to focus enough to read it as his lips were trailing down my neck. "Hey, you really haven't told anyone about me, have you? What I am, I mean."

Riven stopped what he was doing to look at me.

"Of course not."

"Why? You could definitely benefit from it."

"I'm not _that_ kind of an arsehole. Also, I promised you I wouldn't."

"Oh, holding to your word? How honorable." I softly smiled before giving him a kiss. "But I do have another question."

"What?"

"What do you want us to be?" I asked while looking at him. Riven scoffed while rolling his eyes.

"I don't give a shit. I'm-"

"You just lied to me." My brows furrowed since I saw the short-lived expression he had made before scoffing.

"I didn't-"

"Oh, come on. Don't be a pansy and just say it."

"I'm not a pansy."

"Then tell me the truth." I turned in my seat to face him more, and he was quiet for a few seconds.

"This is stupid." He walked away, but I wasn't backing down.

"Do you want to stop seeing me?"

"What? No."

"I don't want to be pressuring you into-"

"Trust me, you're not."

"Then what is it? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I just want _this_." Riven waved his hand.

"You clearly don't." I stated, watching him as he had his back to me. "Since you won't tell me, how about I tell you what I want?" I leaned an arm on the back of my chair. "I want you. More than just in a sexual way. I don't want to hide us, and I'd actually like you to just come over without sneaking past my suitemates."

Standing up, I walked over to Riven and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around.

"I want an actual relationship with you. And I want to know if you want the same thing." He looked to be searching my face for something, as if looking for an indicator that I was lying, but I was being completely honest.

Riven gently grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me.


	6. Attack on Alfea

My radio sputtered as the lights were flickering. Furrowing my brows as I looked around, I knew this wasn't anything good. Alfea College's power ran on magic, so the fact that the electricity was going in and out was not a good sign.

I quickly got up and grabbed a hoodie to put on over my wings. Stepping out of my room, I saw my suitemates doing the same.

"Anyone know what the Hell is going on?"

"Looks like a power outage." My suitemates were talking to one another while I went for the door and stepped into the hall. The lights went out completely, and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. My wings were twitching under my hoodie, and I reached back to hold them down as I looked up and down the hall.

"Hey, Ash." Vand poked his head out of the door behind me. "We need to get to the courtyard." He waved his phone in his hand. "Put some shoes on."

"Shoes. Right." Going back into the suite, my nerves were running high. The others didn't seem to get the gravity of the situation since they were acting rather calm, but I knew that if the electricity was out, _something_ was interfering with the magic the school ran on.

Which meant the barrier was being affected as well since it had the same power source.

When we were walking down the hall, I lagged back more and more to get space between myself and the others. I hadn't had the time to bind my wings, and they were refusing to stay still. I could only assume how nervous I was is why they wouldn't.

"Ash!" Looking over my shoulder, I saw Riven with a flashlight.

"What's going on?" I asked while walking towards him.

"I'm not sure, but Burned Ones somehow got into the school." He said quietly before looking around the hall. "Why aren't you already in the courtyard?"

"I can't go to the courtyard. I wasn't able to bind my wings."

"Shit. Okay, you just come with me. I have to sweep for stragglers."

"Right. No one would really question while I'm still out since we managed to kill the Burned Ones in training." I said while fiddling with my sleeves.

"Yeah, well....this isn't training." Riven stated while turning to go down the hall. His flashlight swept across the floor and doors. He was going slow and cautious because around any corner could be an actual Burned One.

It was utterly quiet, and we hadn't come across anyone so far. It looked like these suites had already been evacuated, but Riven still had to check them all just in case.

We eventually found ourselves in the greenhouse, and there were two students inside.

"Dane?" Riven's flashlight then landed on the one laying on the table to show it was Beatrix. "What the Hell?"

"She triggered a trap in Dowling's office. Some kind of paralyzation thing." Dane explained. "I got her back here, but I....I don't know what to do."

"Yeah, well, it sucks for her. Come on." Riven turned to go.

"I'm not leaving her."

"Dane. She's not worth it."

"She's our friend! At least, she's still _my_ friend." Dane said, and Riven scoffed. "Please! You have to help." He grabbed Riven's arm to stop him from walking away. Riven looked at me, and I figured he wanted to get me out of there to keep my secret from being exposed.

I sat down on a stool with my back away from them and shoved my hands into my hoodie pocket.

"Fine." He sighed. Riven went over to a table and began to mess around with the bottles and dried herbs. "Grind this down." Riven passed a dried plant to Dane while gesturing to the mortar and pestle.

Watching him, Riven seemed to know exactly what he was doing as he was mixing things together and checking labels on bottles of liquid to make sure what was inside them. For someone so against studying....he was showing to have quite the knowledge about herbalism.

"You want a pink pestle and mortar? You're grinding like a girl."

"I don't have the time or energy to break down the problematic gender issues in that statement." Dane said as Riven brought what he was doing over to the table Beatrix was on. "How are you so good with this?"

"Well, believe it or not, Terra and I used to hang out a bunch here. Look, I'll deny saying this, but she's not the worst." Riven took the mortar and pestle from Dane just before the sound of a Burned One's roar pierced the air.

We all looked in the direction of the sound, and Riven picked up the pace in what he was doing.

And the roar got closer.

Getting to my feet, I pulled my hands from my pockets as I could hear more than one of them on different sides of the greenhouse. Shadows were passing over the glass walls, and my wings were trying to open on a reflex despite me trying to keep them down.

"How much longer?"

"Almost done." Riven replied before glass on the ceiling shattered, and a Burned One was baring its teeth while growling. I shot a blast of fire, knocking the Burned One off of the roof as the others were closing in all around us. Shadows were crawling towards the opening, and I was trying to keep them back, but a few managed to drop into the greenhouse.

Riven pulled me behind him while drawing his swords.

"Try not to burn my ass." Riven popped off before going to hold back the Burned Ones to let me build up my magic. Dane was quick to follow his lead, and I raised my hands as my eyes were glowing.

Fire lit up the greenhouse as the Burned Ones were screaming and roaring, and once one was down, another one dropped in through the hole in the ceiling. These creatures were supposedly solitary, but this was an entire pack of them.

I dug deeper into myself, feeling along the connections to the magic to draw on them, making my fire burn brighter and hotter to take out the cores of these beasts.

"Dane!" Riven shouted when the other man went down, getting thrown into a shelf of plants, and pots came crashing down onto the hard floor. "Ash, I hope you got some other magic shit you can pull, or we're dead!" He sounded worried and scared as he was still fighting and hacking away at the Burned Ones with his swords.

"Just hang on!" Fire swirled up my arms as I was shooting flames at the Burned Ones getting past Riven to try and close him in. I could see he was hurt and bleeding, but Riven was still fighting tooth and nail.

I needed more magic.

Clenching my teeth, I pulled in the magic around me, feeling it burn through my veins as hot wind was circling me. I kept going, connecting to the flow of magic more than I ever had before as sparks began to dance across my skin. I felt the surge of power building until it exploded outward through my limbs.

My wings burst through my hoodie, covered in flames as it burnt through the fabric.

"Get down!" Riven didn't even hesitate to listen, dropping to the ground as fire shot over his head. The blast was so powerful that the wall of the greenhouse behind the Burned Ones was taken out, glass shattering as the beasts were dropping like flies.

When the last one went down, the fire from my hands died as I was breathing heavily. Riven raised his head to look, slowly pushing himself up from the ground.

"Holy shit." He muttered, seeing the scorch marks, burnt bodies, and some spots with flames still flickering as ash was raining down. "Woah!" Riven rushed over when I stumbled, catching me just before my legs gave out.

I swallowed as my grip on him tightened, but I just felt absolutely drained. If any more Burned Ones came, I knew we'd be screwed. And then there was also the issue of my wings being exposed- with my hoodie being burnt, I had absolutely nothing to hide them with.

"Holy shit, indeed." We heard Beatrix speak up.

"Riven...."

"It's okay. I've got you." He gave me a sincere look while still helping me to stand. "Come on." Riven picked me up, being careful of my wings as he wrapped an arm around my back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Beatrix slid off the table while looking at Riven as he was walking away.

"Out of here, obviously."

"You've known, haven't you?"

"Known what?"

"That Ash has wings. Don't play stupid."

"Wings? You must still be pretty out of it." Riven looked back over his shoulder. "Because Ash doesn't have any wings." There was a warning tone in his voice, and the look he gave Beatrix stopped her in her tracks. "Might also want to get out of here. Don't know if there'll be more coming."

Riven left the greenhouse, walking silently down the hall. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I trusted him enough to know he wouldn't put me in danger, especially now.

It didn't take long until we were actually in my room. Riven gently set me down on the bed before going to lock the door. He checked the windows, then came back over to me.

"With the power out, phones don't have signal, so we're just going to have to hang tight here, okay?"

"I just need to rest a bit, I'll be fine."

"You need more than 'a bit'. What you did back there was _insane_."

"I'm not entirely sure _what_ I did back there." I muttered while curling up on the bed. "I've never gone that deep into the magicks before."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Saved all our asses." Riven scoffed, but each time I blinked, my eyelids were getting heavier.

"You gave me the time to."

"You're welcome, by the way." He had a smile on his face while looking at me. "Just rest up. Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you." Riven gently touched my cheek.

"I trust you." My voice was soft, and my eyes closed as he brushed his thumb over my cheek.

~

"Good morning, fireball." I only groaned in response while rubbing my face as the morning sun spilled in through the window. "I haven't the faintest how you like your coffee, so.... Whatever, I tried." Riven said, and I looked at him with furrowed brows.

He was carrying in a tray of food from the canteen with a cup of coffee.

"Did you bring me breakfast in bed?"

"I'll eat it if you don't want it." Riven lifted the tray, and I sat up.

"No, I'm starving." He cracked a smile while setting it down onto my lap. "Thank you." I felt my stomach clench at the sight of the scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns on the plate.

"By the way, Beatrix didn't tell anyone about your wings." Riven sighed while sitting on the edge of the bed. "Need to keep an eye out for her."

"Both a relief and a pain." I stabbed my fork into my eggs.

"Yeah." He scoffed. "Though, the entire campus is buzzing about Bloom going full fairy last night."

"Full fairy? Seriously?" My brows furrowed as I looked at him.

"There were witnesses who confirm it. She got her wings. Nothing like yours, though."

"....This might sound cruel, but I'm glad there's a changeling to get all the limelight. Everyone's so focused on her."

"No, I get what you mean."

"The coffee is good, by the way."

"Good."

"Have you not changed?" I rose a brow at Riven since he was still in combat gear with his swords strapped to his back. He looked down at himself.

"Uh, yeah. Haven't had the time to."

"I don't see how if you had the time to get me breakfast."

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I meant it."

"You're a strange one. Not entirely bad, though."

" _I'm_ the strange one? You've literally got wings." Riven scoffed while gesturing.

"So you think they're strange?"

"Wha- No. I was just-"

"Relax. I'm just havin' a bit of fun." I chuckled before taking a drink from the coffee.

"Rude is what you're being." Riven snatched a slice of bacon from my plate.

"Hasn't put you off yet."

"Just might now." He teased while biting into the bacon, and there was a knock at the door. We both looked before exchanging glances. Riven stood up as I flattened my wings against my back. He leaned onto the wall while opening the door.

"....Oh, uh, I was just checking to see if Ash was here. We, um, haven't seen them since the evacuation." It sounded like Vand, and he was surprised to see Riven answering the door.

"They're eating breakfast. Anything else you need?"

"Nope. No, not at all."

"Cool." And Riven shut the door before locking it.

"Aren't you protective?" I laughed.

"Fuck off." Riven smiled while rolling his eyes.

~

"How are you feeling? Not gonna pass out, are you?"

"I'm fine." I stated as Riven fell into step beside me. "Magic batteries fully recharged." I raised my hand, and a fire lit in my palm.

"Oh, don't mind if I do." Riven rested his arm on my shoulder while sticking the end of a joint into the flame to light it.

"Excuse you."

"Sorry, didn't think you smoked." Riven then held the joint out to me while breathing out a cloud of smoke.

"I don't." He shrugged and placed the joint between his lips. "I meant you using me like a lighter." Riven only got a lopsided grin, and I scoffed while shaking my head.

"So, where are we headed to?"

"I'm just going for a walk. Felt like stretching my legs." I replied while looking straight ahead through the trees along the path.

"Oh, how those legs look stretched." Riven smacked his hand onto my ass and squeezed with a playful look on his face.

"How cute." I gave him a look while sliding my hand into his back pocket. "You really think a line like that will work?"

"You're touching my butt, aren't you?" He lifted his head while blowing out smoke.

"There you are. Where the Hell have you been?" Sky came out in front of us. "Silva-" Sky stopped as his brows furrowed while looking at us. He looked confused before shaking his head.

"Silva what?" Riven asked while holding his joint in his hand and not bothering to take his hand off my ass.

"Silva's been arrested. Queen Luna came in and charged him with the attempted murder of Andreas."

"....What?" Riven laughed with uncertainty.

"My father arrived with Queen Luna....and Beatrix." Sky shifted on his feet, and Riven and I looked at each other with matching expressions.


End file.
